<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝ＨＡＰＰＹ ＬＩＴＴＬＥ ＰＩＬＬ ❞ |ʟᴇᴇ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ| by UwuSunshineMinho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303071">❝ＨＡＰＰＹ ＬＩＴＴＬＥ ＰＩＬＬ ❞ |ʟᴇᴇ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho'>UwuSunshineMinho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is forever alone, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High School, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Other, Overprotective Parents, POV Third Person, Pressure, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, homeschooled, toxic parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tαƙҽ ɱҽ αɯαყ"</p>
<p>"𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶"</p>
<p>Raegan "Rae" Patrick is new to school, after growing up being home schooled for most of her life. So when she meets Lee Minho who is a drug addict, she finds this fascination with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seungmin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Raegan Patrick</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I want to help you"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lee Minho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I don't need help, because I'm not broken"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bang Chan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You gotta help him"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seo Changbin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have no faith in her"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hwang Hyunjin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She's pretty cute"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Han Jisung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Help him for the love of god"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lee Felix</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"He doesn't talk to any of us"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kim Seungmin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"He was happy at one point"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yang Jeongin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What happened to our friend?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*ᴴᴬᴾᴾʸ ᴸᴵᵀᵀᴸᴱ ᴾᴵᴸᴸ*</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>𝘙𝘢𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 "𝘙𝘢𝘦" 𝘗𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘨 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tαƙҽ ɱҽ αɯαყ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©🅄🅆🅄🅂🅄🄽🅂🄷🄸🄽🄴🄼🄸🄽🄷🄾</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1) Happy Little Pill: Troye Sivan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2) Never: EDEN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ɴᴏ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴀɴ, ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴅʏɪɴɢ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3) Open Mind (ENGLISH VERSION): WONHO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴏʙᴠɪᴏᴜꜱ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀꜱ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>4) Bad Alive (ENGLISH VERSION): WayV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>5) T.O.P (ENGLISH VERSION): Stray Kids</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>6) Levanter (ENGLISH VERSION): Stray Kids</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴀʏ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴅᴀʀᴋᴇꜱᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴀʟʟ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴡɴ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>7) Innocent Love: ASTRO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴍʏ ᴛᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>8) No Longer: NCT127</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ꜱʜᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ɴᴇᴇᴅꜱ ᴍᴇ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>9) 100: NCT127</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ɪ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>10) Losing You: WONHO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ʟᴏꜱɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ɪꜱ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʟᴏꜱɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>11) Jet Black Heart: 5SOS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ᴠᴇɪɴꜱ ɪꜱ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴜᴘ ᴏꜰ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12) gold: EDEN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴘᴇᴀᴄᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʟʟ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏʟᴅ. ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛʟᴇꜱꜱ, ɪ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>13) HANN (Alone): (G)- IDLE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀɪᴅ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>14) Domino: WayV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ɪᴛ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴏɴᴇꜱ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>15) End Up Here: 5SOS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ɪ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ, ʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀᴇ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>16) Clover: A.C.E</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ➊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>➊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Third Person-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Well, here goes nothing, </em>
  </b>
  <b>Rae thought to herself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan - or as she goes by Rae - Patrick, is a new student at Willow Creek High School - heck she’s a new student to school period. Rae has been homeschooled for most of her life.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her parents thought it would be good for her to actually go to school in her last year of high school. The only reason Rae was homeschooled for most of her life is because of her so-called anxiety.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rae’s parents think she has really bad anxiety, and that’s only because she got her first anxiety attack at the age of three years old, with the thought of going to school, and seeing people. So, her parents took her to the doctors, and the doctors didn’t want to put a three year old, on anxiety medication, so they decided the best option is to homeschool her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, in the last few years, Rae has been going outside and seeing people, and she feels like she doesn’t get anxious as much or better even at all. As Rae got older, she thinks the only reason she got an anxiety attack at that early age is because she was nervous of going to preschool.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, honey, this is it.” Rae’s mother says as both her parents walk out of the principal’s office, leaving Rae to sit in the seats in the waiting room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Finally. I was getting bored out here.” Rae joked, which caused her parents to laugh silently, as she stood up from the chair and stood right in front of her parents.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Here’s your schedule, Rae,” Her mother says as she gave Raegan her schedule, “Alright, if you feel anxious or if you feel like you aren’t ready, we’ll pull you out okay?” She asked her daughter but her daughter just shook her head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll be fine. I feel like I could do this.” Raegan told her mother</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You sure, you’ll be fine? I mean we could stay here --” Raegan’s father tried to say but Rae quickly shook her head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nooooo! I promise, I’ll be fine.” Raegan told her parents and her mother and father nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, we’ll pick you up at 2:40.” Her father says and Raegan nodded, and her parents started to make their way out of the school, as Raegan let her hoodie down from her sweater, to show off her new dyed pink hair, and started to make her way through the halls of the school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rae took a look at her schedule, and she saw she had English first with Mr. Kim. She looked at the rest of her schedule, and she saw she was in a writing and music class, to cancel out the P.E. and the science class, which Raegan didn’t mind, because she loved music and writing. When she grew up she either wanted to be a songwriter, author, or an actual musician. But of course her parents think they should do what her family does. She’s not spending the rest of her life as a store owner!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As much as Raegan loves her parents, they’re the most toxic and overprotective people you would ever meet! They think that they should arrange Raegan with someone, so she doesn’t get some messed up boy that either, does drugs, drinks, cheats, and is just mentally unstable. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Raegan heard the bell ring, signalling it was finally time to go to class, Raegan felt a little nervous, but not like nervous to the point of anxiety attack nervous. It was normal. First day of school jitters, that she never got to experience because she spent fourteen years of her school life at home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, here goes nothing.” Raegan told herself as she began to look for the room number of her classroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✧✧✧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan is surprised that she didn’t get lost -- well she technically got lost, but she just looked at the numbers on the doors, and she basically found her way to her English class. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan is a minute late, but that’s fine. She’s new, it was bound to happen. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan knocked on the door and the door opened to see her teacher, looking at her with this look of anger -- oh boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re late.” Mr. Kim says strictly and Rae cleared her throat, and showed up her schedule and Mr. Kim took it from her hands and looked at it,  and he cleared his throat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sorry, Miss. Patrick, didn’t realize you were a new student. Please, come inside.” Mr. Kim says and Raegan nodded and she walked inside the classroom, and she saw a lot of eyes on her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class.” Mr. Kim says to Raegan and she nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh . . . well, hello, I’m Raegan Patrick - but I like to go by Rae, if that’s alright with you.” Raegan introduces herself to the class, but the class looked like they didn’t really care about her introduction . . . like at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, Rae, why don’t you go sit next to Lee Minho. Lee Minho, raise your hand.” Mr. Kim says and this boy who had his head on his desk, slowly raised his hand, and Raegan give a small smile to the teacher, and she slowly made her way over to her desk, only to have this girl stick her leg out in her way, and that caused Raegan to trip and fall on the floor. She’s lucky that the class didn’t laugh. Except one. The girl who tripped her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whoops.” The girl laughed, but Raegan didn’t let it get to her, she just stood up, and gave the girl who tripped her, this hard glare, which kind of scared the girl, who tripped Raegan, and Raegan went over to her seat, and sat down next to the boy, known as Lee Minho.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Madeline, if I have to tell you one more time, to keep your hands and feet to yourself, I’ll sit you at the desk next to me.” Mr. Kim says to the girl who tripped Raegan and she just scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever.” She says as if she doesn’t care about what the teacher had just told her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Mr. Kim started to write the lesson’s plan on the chalkboard, Raegan started to pull out her notebook and pencil, but she saw that her partner wasn't even bothering to pull out a pencil or a notebook. So she decided to talk to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey,” She whispered but Minho didn’t spare a glance at her. “If you want I have an extra pencil and some extra paper.” Raegan continued but Minho still didn’t even look at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So she tried a different approach.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi, I’m Raegan.” Raegan introduced</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever.” Minho mumbled and Raegan just sighed and gave up and just decided to write whatever Mr. Kim wrote on the board, but she kept sparing glances to the boy next to her the whole time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✧✧✧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The day is going surprisingly well. Raegan has met a few people who were extremely nice to her. A boy named Chan, was one of them. Chan said he’ll introduce her to his friends at lunch, if she wanted, and she was overjoyed, because she has yet to make friends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Raegan held her tray just eyeing her surroundings, trying to find Chan and his friends, but there were so many people that she couldn’t pinpoint who was who.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Raegan!” She heard her name being called and she looked over to see Chan waving his hand over to the table, and she had a small smile on her face as she walked over to the table -- that was filled with boys might I add.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Raegan, these are my friends, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Minho.” Chan said introducing his friends to Raegan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi.” Raegan says shyly </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Chan, you’re right, she is cute.” Jisung says to his friend and that caused to Raegan to blush a little</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jisung, shut up.” Chan says to him, which caused Rae to chuckle a little</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, Raegan, you’re new here?” Seungmin asked </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh . . . yeah, I was homeschooled from preschool to Junior year of high school, and like three months of senior year, and I practically begged my parents to let me go to school for my final year.” Raegan explained </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s a good thing your parents agreed.” Felix says and Raegan chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“They almost said no.” Raegan says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The eight of them started talking with each other, while one was just picking at his food, leg bouncing up and down, as he was in a desperate need for a hit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho then stood up suddenly, stopping the conversation the eight of them had going. They all looked at the boy who just disrupted the conversation, and they were confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho, are you okay?” Chan asked Minho, but Minho just walked off without giving an answer to Chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What’s with him?” Raegan asked “I have him for English, and I tried to be nice but he didn’t even spare a glance at me.” Raegan continued</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho, has a lot of issues. Don’t take it personal.” Seungmin told Raegan, but that made her intrigued </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What kind of issues does he have?” Raegan asked and the boys sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well . . . a lot of drug issues, but that’s all I’m gonna say.” Changbin says and Raegan nodded as she turned her head watching the boy just walk through the crowd of people and out of the cafeteria.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>For some reason Raegan became fascinated with Minho, and she doesn’t know why herself. But she feels like she needs to help him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>:TBC:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have a lot of Minho stories that I really want to write so why not write them haha!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay this story is going to be dark -- like how Changbin said he was a dark rapper -- dark dark!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t know if this is gonna work, but I’m gonna make it work!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also if you feel uncomfortable with any stuff that happens in this story, then this story is not for you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*WARNINGS*</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Heavy Angst</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Drug Abuse</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alcohol Abuse</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Abusive Parents</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toxic Parents</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Depression</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self Harm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&amp;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anxiety Attacks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will put a warning if we have any of those happen in the chapters (which will be like most of the story -- sorry)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>:WELCOME TO MY HAPPY LITTLE PILL ENJOY THE BOOK:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>|RAELEE|</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ➋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>➋</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ɴᴏ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴀɴ, ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴅʏɪɴɢ"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Third Person-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⚠DRUG USE AHEAD⚠</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⚠ABUSIVE PARENTS AHEAD⚠</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, Rae, how are you liking it here so far?” Chan asked the girl, who was walking down the hall, and trying to get out of the since it was the end of the day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How was she liking it at the school so far?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, it was really different from when she was homeschooled. At an actual school, the stuff goes fast, and Raegan has a hard time keeping up half of the time, because when she was homeschooled, her parents gave her enough time to grasp the concept.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And then there were a few mean people, but Raegan is a very strong heavy leveled person, so she really doesn’t care about the mean people bothering her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But other than that, she’s actually liking the school a lot. She actually gets to get her chance to witness the real world, before she graduates and like moves away from her parents. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hell, her parents won’t even let her move out of the house because they say that she’s gonna last out there in the real world. By the way she thinks it’s complete bullshit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh, well, I think I’m starting to enjoy it. Everyone -- well mostly everyone is nice here.” Raegan told Chan and he smiled and nodded and she smiled back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, there was this one thing, that was bugging the hell out of Raegan. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lee Minho.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, uh, Minho. What’s up with him? What kind of drug issues does he have? Anxiety? I mean I have tons and tons of anxiety medicine that my doctors are saying they’re placebos, just to make do for my parents.” Raegan says to Chan but Chan sighed and he shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, it’s a very personal matter, and I’m sorry we just don’t know you that well yet.” Chan told Raegan and she nodded, totally understanding, she’s a stranger, they don’t know anything about her, and vice versa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I get it. Tell me when you feel more comfortable.” Raegan says, basically understanding his intentions, and Chan nods, basically thanking that this girl is not like the other girls, who get so interested in Minho. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the girls find out about Minho’s matter, they try to budge it out of Chan or the other six boys -- and sometimes Minho, and that just makes Minho freak out more.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But with Raegan, she doesn’t feel the need to budge into people’s personal lives. She’s not that type of person. Even though her parents are very toxic people, they did teach her to not to budge into people’s lives, when they don’t feel like they’re ready to do so.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m so glad you understand.” Chan says and Raegan smiled and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s no problem.” Raegan says as she and Chan walk out of the school building . . . finally </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan saw her parents standing out of their car, in the student pick up parking lot, and Raegan groaned at the sight of them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They’re so embarrassing!</em>
  </b>
  <b> Raegan thought to herself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh. Are those your parents?” Chan asked and Raegan chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Unfortunately.”  Raegan smiled and Chan laughed at her reaction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, I’ll see you later, Chan.” Raegan says and Chan nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan and Raegan bid their goodbyes to each other, and Raegan walked down the stairs over to her parents cars</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, Raegan, who was that boy?” Raegan’s mother asked her first thing as she made it to the car, and Raegan rolled her eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m not gonna get into it.” Raegan said and got in the backseat of the car, leaving her parents shocked at her tone -- and they were wondering if sending their daughter to school was a good choice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✧✧✧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho was busy getting high up in his room, while his parents were out. Minho has come close to overdosing multiple times on the drugs, but his friends always seem to sober him up pretty quickly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho is thankful for his friends for helping him, but sometimes Minho wishes they would just leave him be. Minho never wanted to get into drugs, but he was peer pressured from an old friend in his Freshman year of high school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They always said: </b>
  <b>
    <em>This is what kids do in high school. So if you want to be cool like us, do this.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>And he did.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But once he started, he couldn’t stop. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luckily that old friend was no longer a friend of his. Chan made sure of that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Minho blew a puff of smoke out from his joint, he felt like he was on cloud nine, since this weed was a bit stronger, since there were more stronger drugs blended together with the joint.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho felt bliss while he was just lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind started to go to the new girl that is his seatmate in English.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Raegan Patrick.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was something about her. She was trying to help him in English this morning with offering paper and a pencil. No girl tried that before.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the girls want to do is try to get into his pants.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also some girls had driven him to do not only some strong ass drugs, but alcohol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, drugs and alcohol, great mix.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, with Raegan, Minho saw that she was a little bit different. She didn’t have the same style as the girls. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instead of brown or black or blonde hair, her hair is a light cotton candy pink. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And instead of mini skirts and the crop tops, with the five inch heels that girls wear, Raegan wore an oversized hoodie with ripped jeans, and combat boots.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, cuz a different style makes her different from the other girls! Don’t be an idiot Minho!</em>
  </b>
  <b> Minho thought to himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho isn’t really sure, if she really is different. She could be different. Or she could just be the same person that always lets Minho down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Minho blew the smoke out, while he was busy overthinking the front door was heard to be open, and that made Minho widen his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shit! His parents are home!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho! We’re home, and it smells like a fucking skunk in here, you better not be getting high in there!” Minho’s mother yelled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That made Minho jump up and he put his joint out in his ashtray, and he went and hid his ashtray under his bed, so his parents can’t find his weed -- or his other drugs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho then started to find himself to panic a little bit, because he was still a little high, and he REEKS of weed. His parents are seriously going to kill him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His parents are not the nicest people in the world. His parents are the meanest people in the world-- well at least in his world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho was pacing back and forth panicking on what he should do as he heard footsteps come over to his bedroom door. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Shit, shit, shit.” Minho whispered, and figured he should try to change his shirt, but it was too late, his parents just barged in, and Minho jumped back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Have you people ever heard of the word knock?” Minho asked his parents in the most sassiest voice he could muster.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But that just pissed his parents off as his mother just whacked him across the face -- hard too. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t you EVER take that tone again with us.” Minho’s mother demanded putting the emphasis on the word ‘ever’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho felt the stinging in his cheek start to become worse -- damn his mom and her fucking nails. Minho was sure there was blood coming down his face  </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Minho felt tears start to well up in his eyes, and he did so much to not let them fall, because he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of his parents -- his parents would just hit him more.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His parents would kill him, if they found the joints under his bed. So, let’s hope they don’t look under there.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re lucky that we’re in a good mood to not search you. But don’t give us any reason not to.” Minho’s father told him, and they both walked out of his room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minho could finally let out a breath of relief while he finally let those tears go down his face -- finally letting himself to be weak in private.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He doesn’t know what set his parents off. Well it’s mostly his mother who does all the most -- his dad just stands there and watches it go down, and doesn’t even bother to help him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He doesn’t understand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He doesn’t understand what happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s like one day they just snapped and they didn’t love him anymore. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>What happened?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>:TBC:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 2 of Happy Little Pill</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So you got to see what happens in Minho’s life just a bit and it’s so sad!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah sorry for the delay -- I have not been feeling it for the week because of *cough* W00jin *cough* even tho I’m still feeling super duper pissed, I’m still gonna upload</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>